User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cogs page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several of Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You should review the Wiki Rules before editing! You can also check out what's currently happening on this wiki on the Community Portal! You can leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GamerPerson (Talk) 23:10, April 19, 2011 (no title specified) You know, guys, I've always been wonderin', why can't you play Flippy in the ''Toontown'' online game? -- TheSitcomLover 4:22pm, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Your edits Hello there! I noticed that you made quite a few edits yesterday. I would like to point out a few things: *Links only need to be added once. There's no need to add more than one. *Contractions such as "won't" or "don't" are actually improper English. "Will not" and "do not" are better. *A space after the * in a bulleted list is unnecessary. *You edited the Toons page 24 times. This is considered spam. Please try to fix more in one edit. *Please do not comment on old blog posts. *Numbers, such as 24 or 7 or 33, are usually written out (ex: twenty-four, seven, thirty-three). *You added the Stub template to several pages that didn't need it. Those pages have all the info that they need. I am grateful for your edits. However, most of them are unnecessary. Please take what I said above into consideration. ~Lily ♥ 15:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. And sorry for the mistakes, I can try my best to improve. -- TheSitcomLover 2:27pm, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Please stop adding the stub templates to pages that don't need them, such as the NPCs. Those pages don't need more information. :~Lily ♥ 02:38, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Why not? I thought they did. -- TheSitcomLover 7:41pm, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, they do not. They have all possible information about the character, so there's no need for the stub template. :Also, I noticed you've been adding duplicate links again. Please don't do that; one is enough. :~Lily ♥ 02:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay. -- TheSitcomLover 7:55pm, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Once again, I have to tell you not to comment on old blog posts. After a blog has been dead for a few months it's better not to comment on them anymore. ::~Lily ♥ 03:03, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Why not? -- TheSitcomLover 8:05pm, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :There's no point in bringing up old blogs. They should be long gone and forgotten. Situations change. And, it just looks like comment spam. :In addition, please edit as much as you can in a single edit. It took you eight edits just to do this little bit. That's spam. :~Lily ♥ 03:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. -- TheSitcomLover 8:16pm, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Warning #1 You have already been told to stop making multiple edits on a single page. That is considered spam. Please consider our warning or the next time will be a blocked for insubordination. -- Okay. -- TheSitcomLover 5:47pm, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Warning #2 *Please stop linking pages more than once on each article. One is enough. *Please stop editing pages many times in a row. (example) I really don't want to block you. You seem to be a very determined editor. It's only these two problems that keep making your edits look like spam. This, unfortunately, is your final warning. -- Lily ♥ 23:05, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay. -- TheSitcomLover 5:28pm, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Another thing I noticed is that you edit sometimes just to rearrange wiki markup which has no effect on the content or layout of the page. It would be best if you edited to correct or add something new. I know we may sound picky right now but we're just worn out these days. Theevina • talk 04:57, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Block #1 Well apparently you aren't following warnings. I assume you are doing this to earn badges. I've blocked you for three days for insubordination. Final warning Here you go again with the multiple edits. We have told you several times to make all changes in one single edit as much as possible. Otherwise, you are just spam-editing, which we do not tolerate here. Please consider this final warning. The next time WILL be a longer block, and any other acts after the block will result in another block without warning. Do you understand? -- Okay, I got it now. Check. -- TheSitcomLover 6:01pm, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Block #2 You have been blocked for 1 week due to insubordination. We have told you several times to stop editing pages repeatedly and linking to the same article many times on a page. I can't ever count the amount of edits you made to the Disney's Toontown Online page in the past week. I have reverted so many of your edits. They aren't helpful. As for you becoming an Admin: Currently we have enough Admins and we're doing very well with that. Activity will only decrease from this point. Also, you do not meet the requirements. ~Lily ♥ 14:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Block 3 You have been blocked for 3 months for insubordination. We have warned you about this many times before. Please review those warnings before returning here. Loving77 20:53, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Final block Your continued behavior after being guided, warned, and blocked has resulted in an infinite ban from the Toontown Wiki, as per our blocking policy. We gave you over a dozen chances, but you refused to change your editing habits. I wish you the best of luck elsewhere. ~Flower1470 ♥ 02:42, August 23, 2017 (UTC)